Ocea Streamlet
The heavy hitter and gentle cleric of the group who was introduced to the party through a raid on a cultist warehouse in Inmunth. Ever since she was rescued she has stayed with the party; steadfast in her desire to bring justice to The Red King. Personality Ocea is a shier, soft spoken woman who prefers the calmness of a starry night sky than the blood of a war ravaged battle field. She likes to think through problems instead of jumping to a solution, but often gets to anxious in the heat of panic to finish her train of thought. As such Ocea can turn into a follower during battles and let other more experienced warriors take the lead. Her affinity towards life has lead her to lean more towards healing and meditation, which she teaches to anyone who asks her to. Despite her calmed exterior she hides a myriad of nervousness that have calmed down during the parties travels. She has slowly become more confident, though she is still as introverted as she was beforehand. Lore What You All Know Ocea is from one of many Water Genasi tribes. She seems to want to avoid going back, though she speaks proudly about the culture there regardless. Ocea killed a man at some point by pushing him off a cliff, and this guilt often consumes her when it is mentioned. She met Faror some time during his travels and taught him unarmed combat, staff combat, and meditation techniques. She left him after a few months because she was terrified of the possible intimacy and the idea of hurting him. Actual Lore Unknown. Notable Equipment Faror's Pendent An enchanted necklace that, when opened correctly, displays a beautiful light show. Ocea never takes it off and can be found rubbing it when she is nervous. Fancy Silk Clothing Traditional monk robes that have long flowing sleeves stitched with beautiful patterns and symbols. Given to her by Kara, who Ocea plans to thank. Relationships Faror Wendhert "O-Oh, Faror? Oh my. It's difficult for me to truly explain how I feel for him. We have spent many days together, back when I was training him, in content and happy company. I think it those were the nicest days of my life-- I love spending time with him. He has a smile that's contagious. There's a determination in him that motivates me to breath when I feel like everything hurts. Which, luckily, doesn't happen too much anymore. I worry for him though. Seeing him angry, truly angry, is terrifying. Not in fear that he would hurt me, but that he would let his rage consume him so intensely. It is the double edged sword to his passion. Even so I-- I do love him. I truly do, the good and bad parts of him make a person who I would spend the rest of my days with; may Istisha allow it." Jiu Yai "While I admire his fighting abilities and strength in the face of danger, his stoic face makes me shy away from him. I know that he does not mean to intimidate people, not usually at least, and I need to make an effort to know him better. He's so quiet though. Striking a conversation seems difficult." Kara Skarn "I must admit that I used to be a bit, uh... Revolted by her more farfetched innuendos. Especially when they included me and Faror. Gods, just thinking of her implications now make me blush. B-But besides that, she seems like a rather nice woman. She is kinder and more caring that she shows herself to be-- I can see it in her eyes and her smiles. She does not hide as well as she thinks she does. I hope that one day she won't need to hide at all." Syble "Ah. Syble is the kindest out of us all. It's rather refreshing to not be the only optimist in a group. I enjoy her company sincerely. She is cheerful and merciful. A moral compass of sorts really, who states her mind on the things she cares about even without knowing what she's defending at all. Despite the cheer and smiles, I know that she holds a lot of pain in her heart. Loneliness and a lack of confidence, yes, I know that well. She seems to be getting better though. She deserves true happiness." Category:NPCs Category:Balliz Characters Category:Monks Category:Genasi